<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise? by Yojojalapenjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186679">Promise?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojojalapenjo/pseuds/Yojojalapenjo'>Yojojalapenjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2nd POV, Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Feels, Imposter, Reader Insert, dead crewmate, tw for cursing?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojojalapenjo/pseuds/Yojojalapenjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Black simping for his human crewmate who is on the verge of death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black/Lime (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hihihihihihihihih</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to write something for Among Us and could only come up with angst as a first scenario, so take this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">Of all his years being an imposter—and that was</span> <em> <span class="s2"> a lot</span></em><span class="s1">—Black had never really connected with a human the way he did with you. He never quite </span> <em> <span class="s2">felt</span> </em> <span class="s1"> the way he did about you.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s why, when your ship was badly damaged from a crash-course with space debris, Black was immovable—paralyzed by fear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Oooouuuuhhh</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">,” You moaned in pain; one arm strewn across your torso, the other laying limp on the floor next to you. Blood was oozing from your sliced abdomen at an alarmingly fast rate; and Black was knelt next to you, an epitome of worry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lime,” He speaks, voice rough and dripping with anxiety. “Lime, y-you... oh, my God...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were impaled on a piece of metal, sitting up-right against a wall in navigation. Your head was lolled to the side, and you were barely conscious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Black......?” You slurred, head rolling to look at him, though your body twitched with agony, and you moaned once again. The imposter was by your side immediately, the smell of your blood flooding his senses; making his mouth water and muscles clench, an alarm quite similar to the Skeld’s Reactor Malfunction going off within his entire system—but he blinked the carnivorous instincts away to take hold of your motionless hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lime, what happened?” Black chittered nervously. A dumb question to ask, because he knew exactly what happened—but nerves were getting the best of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was.. walking towards communications, but then I.... the ship was, fuck,” You struggled with a noise of discomfort. “And I got... the.. the p-pipe,” You shakily raised your arm to point a finger at the control panel that had been completely torn to shreds, your limb only able to remain in the air for a few seconds before it wobbled and fell back to your side. You began sobbing; hiccuping, your voice and body trembled with immense pain. “Y-Yelloww... oouh,” You wailed, and Black felt his chest tighten. He looked in the direction you had pointed, seeing your fellow crewmate—Yellow—dead: squished completely by a fallen item. Black curled his lip distastefully before turning to console you, fingers shakily hooking beneath your helmet to undo the metal clasps that held it firmly in place; air hissing with a pop before it released, and the helmet was discarded to the side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Black got a good look at your face —from your watery [eye color] eyes to your red-dusted nose and blotchy [skin color] cheeks, eyes falling to your lips that were parted, caked with a bit of dried blood. He felt his chest </span> <em> <span class="s2">squeeze</span> </em> <span class="s1"> in a way that was pleasant—as this was his first time seeing you—<em>and</em> painful at seeing you in such a state, and he couldn’t help but let his gloved fingertips caress your cheeks.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Your eyes were so unfocused, so </span> <span class="s2">clouded</span> <span class="s1"> with pain, and Black nearly wanted to cry himself.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am I g’nna die..?” You asked with a pathetically squeaky voice, Black shuddering at the sound of it. He leaned in until his forehead gently touched yours, the imposter not having removed his helmet yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No..” Black whispered despite not knowing if that was the truth or not. He hoped it wasn’t. “You’re fine, you’re going to be fine...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You whimpered in fear, and Black felt his tendrils begin to snake out of the seams of his suit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, dun’ leave me..” You choked, tears welling up as you spoke, reaching up to weakly hold onto Black’s hand that didn’t move from your face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t,” Black soothed, voice calm despite himself. He could hardly contain his body as tendrils whipped furiously behind him in a panicked rage, though he remained completely still where he was before you: blocking your view of his monstrous form. “I promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>